


A royal wedding - a “pleasant” night

by CupidV3mit



Series: A royal wedding - Bokuakka [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning After, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shibari, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: Finally some bedroom fun after the lovebirds got married.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A royal wedding - Bokuakka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987066
Kudos: 37





	A royal wedding - a “pleasant” night

The night of their honeymoon was magical. 

It was every person’s dream to have such a good night with their beloved husband, wife or anything in between. 

Bokuto and Akaashi had a  _ long _ night ahead of them. 

The minute they had privacy from the consorts, other monarchs present, lords and other members of the court and kingdom they were in their room. 

Akaashi was pressed against the wall as Bokuto kissed him deeply. The air grew hot and heavy and Bokuto was pent up and needed sweet release. 

“Bokuto-San..” Akaashi moaned into their kiss.

“Please call me Koutarou.” Bokuto groaned.

“MmMmnn.. ‘Kay..” Tears pricked into Akaashi’s eyes as he continued to gasp. He needed Bokuto  _ now.  _

“Koutarou.. please. Put it in.” Akaashi begged. 

Their clothes were off in a flash and Bokuto had his cock pressed against Keiji’s entrance. 

Akaashi felt so hot and wanted Bokuto so badly. He had kept his composure the whole day and finally broke. 

Bokuto slammed his length into Akaashi and his muscles contracted. “You’re so tight ‘kaashi.” He grunted as he continued to slide his dick into Akaashi. 

Having Akaashi pressed against the wall turned Bokuto on and made him try a little harder to please his husband. 

Akaashi cried out in pleasure and came onto the stone wall, calling out Bokuto’s name. 

“You’re such a good boy Keiji-San.” Bokuto moaned as he came. 

“Anything for you my love.” Akaashi gasped. He felt his legs give out and Bokuto picked him up, carrying him to their luxurious bed. 

He threw Akaashi onto the sheets and began to plow his dick into Akaashi. Keiji screamed with pleasure when Bokuto hit his sweet spot. Koutarou leaned down and kissed Keiji who in response leaned into the kiss. 

Akaashi pressed his hand onto Bokuto’s large pecs and jerked him off in the process. “We.. we should spice things ah-! Up Koutarou.” He moaned when Bokuto touched Akaashi’s erect dick and started to jerk him off. Bokuto came onto Akaashi’s chest and started to Edge Keiji. “You cum when I say you can my dear.” He said practically breathless. 

“Please!” He moaned when Koutarou rubbed his thumb over the tip of Keiji’s cock, running small circles on the edge. This continued for a few more minutes until he whispered into Akaashi’s ear. 

“Let it go baby.” Bokuto said with a hungry look on his face. 

Akaashi came onto Bokuto’s face and chest and didn’t make a noise. The more muscular man wiped his face and licked his fingers seductively, making Keiji’s eyes widen and he turned red. 

“However, you could’ve been a little more patient.” Bokuto said calmly. 

“My apologies for going out of term, please punish me how you see fit.” Akaashi breathed. 

Akaashi was blindfolded and tied up expertly. He was honestly shocked Bokuto knew how to tie someone up with such precision but he disobeyed the King, he must pay for his sins. 

Bokuto pushed Akaashi over so his ass was in the air and his face was pressed onto the soft pillow. 

Akaashi had never tried  [ Shibari ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_bondage) before but he thinks he just discovered a new kink of his. His mind began to feel fuzzy when his thoughts were jolted back when Bokuto rammed his now very erect cock into the slightly smaller man. 

He gasped in pleasure and moaned deeply into the pillows. Tears slid down his cheeks as his writhed with deep,  **deep** pleasure from Bokuto’s expert craftsmanship. 

The rest of the night rolled along slowly and pretty soon their escapade was over and the bright morning light seeped in through the curtains. 

“Goodmorning my darling.” Bokuto said sweetly as he ran his fingers through Akaashi’s sweaty hair. 

“Good morning my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finally I’m experimenting with my kinks.


End file.
